REaD WEISSly, BLAKE'a YANG!
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: A series of short stories, prompts, drabbles, etc.
1. Episode 001: Out of Character

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

Date Uploaded: September 22, 2017- Friday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This is a fic of short stories. Kinda like a RWBY Chibi but only it's in words. I'll try to improve it as the story goes. I have drafts saved and I'll try to post often since chapters will be short. I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

 **EPISODE 001: Out of Character**

After watching a movie, the four (Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss) went out of the theater, laughing as they talk about the movie.

Yang: That movie was funny!

Blake: It's always funny when a character swaps body's with others. It's already a typical plot.

Ruby: Yeah but have you ever wondered how it would feel if we'd actually suddenly swap bodies?

Weiss: I wouldn't even dream of it.

Yang: Oh yeah! I think it would be nice to try to be quiet like Blake for once.

*everyone stares at Yang*

Yang: What? I'm being serious.

Ruby: You? Quiet? I think the world would end before that happens!

Weiss: For once I agree with Ruby.

Blake: I don't think it'd fit you either, Yang.

Yang: You guys!

* * *

 **Hey guys, let me know if you want it in "dialogue writing" like one I posted here or do you want it in "paragraph writing". The one where 'he says 'blah blah' that kind of style. For now, hope you enjoy the first one.**


	2. Episode 002: Hair Effects

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

Date Uploaded: September 22, 2017- Friday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This is a fic of short stories. Kinda like a RWBY Chibi but only it's in words. I'll try to improve it as the story goes. I have drafts saved and I'll try to post often since chapters will be short. I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

 **EPISODE 002: Hair Effects**

Team RWBY passed by the streets, being able to see posters of anime everywhere, including RWBY. This may be breaking the 4th wall here, but let's just say that they are kinda famous for a show and stuff in their world. One of the posters they saw was a Ruby wallpaper.

Yang: Nice hair Rubles. They got a pretty good shot of you there.

Ruby: Thanks Yang.

Weiss: Please, we all know it's good-looking because of effects like Photostop or put it in slow motion using Premium or whatever softball they have in their sleeve.

Blake: I think you meant "software" and you've clearly mispronounced every Adobe product there.

Weiss: Well that.

Ruby: We've got some pretty good editors.

Yang: *whispers to everyone but Ruby* She's only praising them because she had a good feature here.

Ruby: No I'm not! I mean even the voice actors are amazing! And the designers!

(Me: While they worry about how awesome they are, I worry about how I'd have my hair sway that way when the wind blows.)

* * *

 **Hey guys, let me know if you want it in "dialogue writing" like one I posted here or do you want it in "paragraph writing". The one where 'he says 'blah blah' that kind of style. For now, hope you enjoy the first one.**


	3. Episode 003: Out of Place

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

Date Uploaded: November 9, 2017- Thursday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This is a fic of short stories. Kinda like a RWBY Chibi but only it's in words. I'll try to improve it as the story goes. I have drafts saved and I'll try to post often since chapters will be short. I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

 **EPISODE 003: Out of Place**

Weiss: No, we're not playing that again.

Ruby: Please Weiss! We can't play unless we have an even number of players!

Weiss: Then Blake will join.

Blake: I already did. So that makes us three.

Weiss: Then don't join. That makes them two.

Yang: Weiss come on! This game is no fun without you.

Ruby: Please.

Weiss: Don't use that face on me Ruby.

(Later)

Weiss was sitting on a bench, lazily creating glyphs for Ruby to jump on while Yang and Blake were alternately using each other as stepping stones to reach Ruby.

Weiss: Some game...

* * *

 **Hey guys, let me know if you want it in "dialogue writing" like one I posted here or do you want it in "paragraph writing". The one where 'he says 'blah blah' that kind of style. For now, hope you enjoy the first one.**


	4. Episode 004: Expectant

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

Date Uploaded: November 9, 2017- Thursday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This is a fic of short stories. Kinda like a RWBY Chibi but only it's in words. I'll try to improve it as the story goes. I have drafts saved and I'll try to post often since chapters will be short. I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

 **EPISODE 004: Expectant**

Ruby: Weiss! Quick quick quick! The show is about to start!

Weiss: I'm not into it sorry.

Yang: Are you sure? There's still space here. *pats the space between her and Ruby*

Blake: I believe they'd introduce the prince today.

Ruby: The prince and the long awaited inventor! I'm so excited who this awesome inventor is! I'd like to ask him tips how he creates his weapons!

Blake: I'm excited to see the prince! He's so handsome! I mean, he's just really mysterious.

Yang: I want to see the one who bashed the bad guy. That surely was a mystery. Is it a guy or even a girl?

Weiss: Well... I'm kinda excited to know what's gonna happen as well.

(Later)

Ruby: THE INVENTOR DIDN'T SHOW UP! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS?!

Blake: The prince! No the prince was there but where?!

Yang: The guy wasn't as awesome as I thought.

Weiss: At least the plot was something.

* * *

 **Hey guys, let me know if you want it in "dialogue writing" like one I posted here or do you want it in "paragraph writing". The one where 'he says 'blah blah' that kind of style. For now, hope you enjoy.**


	5. Episode 005: Who knew?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

Date Uploaded: November 9, 2017- Thursday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **This is a fic of short stories. Kinda like a RWBY Chibi but only it's in words. I'll try to improve it as the story goes. I have drafts saved and I'll try to post often since chapters will be short. I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know what you think.**

 **EPISODE 005: Who knew?**

Yang: Rubles I heard you were in detention today for being late. How'd it go?

Ruby: I just saw what I never knew I'd see!

Blake: What is it?

Ruby: Glynda... She - she...!

Weiss: Just spill it out Ruby.

Ruby: She was so cuuuute wearing that maid uniform!

*everyone facepalms*

Ruby: I never knew detention can be so fun!

Yang: Are you sure you went to the right place?

Ruby: I think so. I mean Professor Ozpin was there and Oobleck and... Every other teacher in Beacon?

Weiss: What? There's no way teachers could be sent to detention!

Yang: Sounds interesting. I want to be sent there too!

* * *

 **Hey guys, let me know if you want it in "dialogue writing" like one I posted here or do you want it in "paragraph writing". The one where 'he says 'blah blah' that kind of style. For now, hope you enjoy.**


	6. Episode 006: Not the same boat

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

Date Uploaded: November 10, 2017- Friday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **Thank you for your review!**

 **EPISODE 006: Not the same Boat**

Ruby: Yaaaang!

Yang: What is it?

Ruby: You gotta help me! Professor Oobleck is out hunting me!

Weiss: What did you do now?

Ruby: Shouldn't you be telling me 'Oh no why is he after you?'

Weiss: Well it's obvious that he's chasing you because you did something.

Blake: Actually I'm more curious why you're being chased.

Yang: Guys seriously... It's all the same.

Ruby: Would you just come with me please!

Yang: Why won't Weiss do it?

Ruby: No.

Yang: Why?

Ruby: Because it has to be you!

Weiss: Just spill it Ruby.

Ruby: I prepared a surprise birthday for Yang and I hate you all for not cooperating with me!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Episode 007: Waiting for the Weather

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

Date Uploaded: November 10, 2017- Friday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **EPISODE 007: Waiting for the Weather**

Ruby: Ugh. We'll do more field tests today and it's the weekend!

Weiss: It's part of training, Ruby.

Ruby: Shouldn't we have a break or something?

Yang: Guys if it's a field test then we should make a way to make it rain. That way classes are cancelled.

Ruby: I like that idea.

Weiss: And what makes you think it's possible to actually do that?

*later it rains*

*they are in the classroom, having a WRITTEN EXAM*

Ruby: Rain, rain, go away.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Episode 008: When my fave character dies

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

Date Uploaded: November 10, 2017- Friday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **EPISODE 008: When my favorite character dies**

Weiss: Seriously Ruby stop moving! I'm trying to concentrate here!

Ruby: But but but he died!

Weiss: He's not dead, he just happens to be inside the Titan's stomach and he'll probably escape soon.

Ruby: Nooo. It's brutal!

Yang: Hey what are you two watching?

Weiss: I dunno but it looks like some big people eating smaller people.

Yang: You want feels? Because I got plenty of shows that can FEEL your belly!

Ruby: Bring it!

Yang: I watched this show where deaths are coming after another and my favorite part is the umbrella death! Series have majority of the characters die.

Ruby: *shivers* I'm not feeling the chills. I'm feeling the shivers.

Blake: But I know something that's better. The series is led by a group of assassins and apparently one by one they die, starting with the nicest assassin in the group. That I'm sure you'll cry when your favorite character dies.

Ruby: *cries* Waaah! I haven't watched it but I can imagine myself hugging the TV already!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Episode 009: New Recruit

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

Date Uploaded: November 10, 2017- Friday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **EPISODE 009: New Recruit**

Ruby: Sooooo have you heard of this new show called SLVR? I heard it's a great one.

Weiss: Yeah I know of it.

Ruby: Great then let's watch it together! I already downloaded copies and-

Weiss: Ruby! I said I know but I didn't say I'd watch it with you.

Ruby: *pouts*

Ruby: Hey Yang, have you heard of the movie JNPR I heard it's a mix of Titanic and history.

Yang: Nope. I don't have time to watch but I have time to brawl!

Ruby: *pouts*

Ruby: Blake! Oooh are you reading the latest book of Oumonty?

Blake: Yes.

Ruby: Are you a fan?

Blake: Well, yes. Why?

Ruby: Finally! A BFF!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Episode 010: When I face reality

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

Date Uploaded: November 10, 2017- Friday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **EPISODE 009: Me when I try to face reality a.k.a. School**

Ruby: Why is reality so cruel?!

Yang: What happened?

Ruby: Pyrrha... She... *sniffs*

*Nora jumps in*

Nora: PYRRHA... Is... OKAY.

Ruby: Face the truth Nora! Conspiracies won't be enough to satisfy this sadness!

Weiss: Uh Ruby your tears are silver.

Ruby: No kidding?!

Yang: Reality does have a nice touch to it, huh?

Ruby: Sweet mother of-!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Episode 011: Yang Time!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY.**

Date Uploaded: November 20, 2017- Monday.

 **Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's.**

 **EPISODE 011: Yang Time!**

*Yang posts a meme of her shrugging and edited saying "Welp ARM ready for Volume 4", Ruby sees the meme*

Ruby: Uhm Yang... We've already finished Volume 4.

Yang: Then ARM ready for Volume 5!

Ruby: The momentum got cut off.

Yang: There's no hARM in re-editing right?

Ruby: Yang it's over! Same jokes won't make us laugh!

Yang: Jokes ARManaged by me so I'm the only funny one.

*Sun appears*

Sun: You think?

Yang: Get out of here Sun!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
